


Choji Hug Headcanon

by HayRaven101



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pure, hug headcanon, melted hearts in discord with this one, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayRaven101/pseuds/HayRaven101
Summary: You and Choji are too cute to handle





	Choji Hug Headcanon

You’d expect Choji’s hugs to be bone crushing and catch him in the right mood they might be! When you’re both reunited from long or poorly timed missions you can guarantee the hug you receive will be strong, tight, and full of love while he spins you both around, but that’s only because he’s so excited to see you. No on a normal day you can expect his hugs to be quite tender. Choji is a gentle soul, despite his profession, and his hugs show it.   
You’re both sitting on the porch swing enjoying the coming summer weather. The warm breeze tousled your hair as you enjoyed the sound of the trees and wild life around you until a familiar grumble made its way to your ears. You chuckle softly as you squeeze his hand and look up at him, “I was starting to get a little hungry myself, what do you want? I’ll go grab some.”  
“You don’t have to,” he started to say, but you were up and stretching from sitting in the same position for so long.   
“Don’t even worry about it! I’ve got plenty of ‘ready made snacks but I can whip something up no problem.” You smiled down to him “Besides with weather this good it’d be a crime to not enjoy it with a tasty treat!”   
“Heh I suppose so, I don’t want you to go through any trouble though. Just grab a bag of chips or something” You came back with a bag of barbecue chips and a big shiny apple and a small paring knife. You had him the bag with a smile but before you could sit back down beside him Choji swings both his legs up and pulls you down to rest between them.   
“KYA!” You shriek before losing yourself in a fit of giggles, “Careful! I’m holding a knife ya know! What if I had cut you on accident?” He laughs along with you and brushes it off with a short ‘sorry’ saying you were just too cute not to do it, which had you blushing.   
You rested your head back on his chest and the peaceful silence took you both again, with only the munching and crunching breaking it. You’d cut out a wedge of your apple, take a bite, and hand it up to let Choji take the rest, enjoying the brush of his soft lips on your fingers when he takes it. He’d then hand down a chip or two for you have. You’d both finished your treats and you were about to stand to clean up when he quickly sat up just to pull you to his chest again, facing him this time.   
“Don’t go, we can take the stuff in later,” he whispered into your hair, refusing to unwrap his strong arms from your frame. You smile up to him and returned his gentle but firm hug. You had thought it was a peaceful afternoon before but this, this was true peace. Even with your eyes closed you could see the pure warmth and light radiating off of him. You may have been sitting on your porch but you weren’t at home until you were embraced by his arms. You had no complaints as you returned the hug and Idly rubs circles on his chest with your thumb. He unfastened your hair and ran his fingers through it, gently massaging your scalp until you both fell asleep. Every time one of you stirred the other would tighten their hold and nestle their head against a firm chest or a soft mess of hair. Shikamaru came around later look for choji and found you both like this, he only chuckled and threw a blanket on you both as the evening chill was starting to set in, muttering something about ‘troublesome couples’ and took his seat not far from the two of you. Content to watch the clouds until the lovebirds woke up. He couldn’t wait to tease you both for being too cute.


End file.
